The tales of a lone Huntress in a legendary Fireteam
by HunterShade
Summary: Elisa is new Huntress that is struggling to find a fireteam, the day she finally gives up is the same day the Traveler grands her one. It's a prelude to an endless road of adventures.


**Note:** This is my very first fanfiction I still have plenty to learn so I welcome any advice.

 **Chapter 1: Meet fireteam Shade**

Two weeks it had been two weeks since her resurrection and still the Vanguard hadn't found a fireteam for her to join. Elisa was running out of patience with this smug Hunter exo Vanguard named Cayde.

Every time she pleaded her case that she should be assigned he waved her of with some kind of mission to change the subject. This dance had been going for two weeks now and she was fed up with it.

Dropping down legs crossed, plucking out grass she gazed out over the courtyard of the Tower, her Blue hair with violet accents dancing in the small breeze that greeted her today. She looked at the Titans, Warlocks and Hunters that passed by all comfy in a fireteam in front of her bright green eyes. She let herself fall on her back looking at the sky. Her Ghost popped up.

"Still no luck I see" he sounded more disappointed then surprised at the result.

She turned to her ghost, her light blue skin reflecting in his shell.

"Afraid so Little Light, Cayde' been ignoring my pleads and he keeps sending me on meaningless patrols." she sighed.

"Something is bound to come around Elisa, after all you've only been alive for two weeks now."

She sat up, pulled her hood up and glared at her Ghost. She knew he was right but she didn't wanna hear that now.

The Ghost flickered knowing he touched a nerve gazed around looking for something to change the subject. And as if the Traveler had heard his call, he noticed a Titan and a Hunter entering the Tower.

"Oh my" he exclaimed.

"They're finally back"

Elisa looked up, what she saw was at first glance a classic Titan and Hunter. But after closer inspection she could tell they were different. The titan was a giant even for Titan standards, if she had to compare his height she'd have to say Shaxx would be a head smaller then this beast of an exo, clad in full Kallipolis armor aside from his Iron Banner Helmet he gave of a dangerous and intimidating vibe. His mark was also quite unusual, it was a new Monarchy mark but it was pitch black instead of the classic red color. On his back rested a Vanquisher autorifle. Her attention quickly went to the smaller man next to him, This hunter was also pitch black, wearing Iron Banner chest and helmet, with Osiris gauntlets and Bones of Eao as greaves, like the titan his cloak was also the dipped in Black new Monarchy one, by the tone of his voice which was deeper then she expected she knew he was human.

"Who are" she stared but then noticed a Warlock stumbling behind them.

Her helmet was removed, an awoken female not much older then her with a deep warm blue skin tone, shoulder length smooth violet hair and deep blue eyes, ran towards the two others, unlike the 2 others she was completely dipped in a white shader, Iron Banner set with Voidfang vestments as robes, she had an air of beauty around her if it hadn't been for her obvious miscalculated landing she would've left Elisa speechless.

"To answer your question, from left to right, Saygon-12, Shade and Amara, they are more commonly known as" the ghost started explaining.

"Fireteam Shade" Elisa smirked, didn't take a genius to connect the obvious.

She kept looking at them, Saygon was the first to look in her direction, after mumbling something to Shade he came towards her. Shade pulled up his shoulder and told Amara to follow him, both left for the Vanguard. Noticing that the Titan was coming towards her she started to panic. She knew staring wasn't something most people enjoyed, maybe he came over to tell her that or worse throw her of the Tower to proof a point the Titan way. Saygon sat down next to her, her heart was racing because she had no idea what was going to happen, he asked something she didn't hear a sound all she heard was the deafening sound of her heartbeat.

"I said nice weather today is it not?" the Titan repeated himself transmatting his helmet of, a black exo with white eyes stared at her.

"Ah ehm yes, yes it is isn't" she startled.

"You're one of the new guardians aren't you?" Saygon asked knowing full well she was.

"Yes, 2 weeks now" Elisa explained pulling up her hood wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Hmm." the Titan looked at her one more time, then got up and went to the Vanguard saying one last thing

"Find yourself a fireteam, you'll end up dead without one"

His tone was cold yet understanding, like he knew what was going on. Elisa got up and followed him, this Titan wasn't a normal Titan his whole fireteam had an air of adoration and safety around it.

"Little light" she whispered

Her Ghost appeared looking at her surprised.

"Yes?"

"I believe I found my fireteam" she smiled.


End file.
